


Buried secrets

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: Pre-Drakengard, Inuart is 14, Caim 18.Usual sword practice... And more.





	Buried secrets

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread im lazy, it's short but i wanted to get it out of my head, enjoy !

“I can’t do this !”

 

Inuart was sent off flying a few feet away, Caim stood still, brushing off the sweat dripping from his chin.

 

“You can do it ! It takes practice and time”

 

His voice sounded weak but- it was confident and calm. Inuart groaned, putting himself back on his feet.

His training sword had been sent a bit further away from him, he felt humiliated.

 

“... i’m exhausted, i’ll go rest !”

 

“Wh- Inuart were in the middle of…”

 

Caim didn’t finish his sentence, only sighed as he watched his friend flee; he went to pick up Inuart's sword and stared at the ground.

 

 

The red haired boy started running away into the gardens, to hide, to cry in frustration, damn him ! Damn it all !

Everyone keeps saying he’ll grow strong too and yet ! He was still waiting !

He stop, panting and sweating from running (or perhaps from practice).

He wanted to rest, to forget for a short while, he sat down on the short cut grass and let himself relax.

 

“When will i be strong like you too Caim…”

 

He kept replaying what had happened- 

It was usual practice, and usual meant Caim defeated him. 

He remembered his face, Caim was strong and already looked like a man but… something,  _ something _ made Inuart heart beat harder.

 

“Urgh”

 

He rolled over on his side, grasping the grass in frustration.

His face felt hot, certainly he looked stupid right now, blushing and dirty from being thrown on the dirt and sweat.

 

-

 

He doesn't remember falling asleep, it didn’t feel like a long nap, probably only an hour or so had passed. The sun hadn't’ settled itself down yet but it was much later in the day.

 

“... I have to go back before anyone looks for me”

 

He rubbed his eyes and slowly lifted himself up, muscles achings with familiar pains.

He started walking back to the usual practice spot…

 

“Huh ?”

 

There, in the garden, sitting underneath a old tree, layed Caim.

He looked to be sleeping- but was he really ?

Inuart tried his best to not make any sounds as he approached his friend.

 

“... Caim ?”

It was a whisper, but the older boy did not move or flinch at his name being called, he was asleep.

 

Inuart crouched down in front of him and stared at his face for a few minutes-  looked at his eyelashes (such long dark eyelashes), his lips, cheeks (still flushed from training); he couldnt stop staring...

His heart beating faster and faster and faster, he clenched his chest with his hand to try and make it stop but it was useless.

 

He bit his lips down and leaned to brush Caim’s long dark bangs out of his face, he had a few freckles from staying too long in the sun... 

Without thinking he kissed his cheek softly- pressing gently before removing them- still no movements from the oldest.

 

“...”

 

Inuart’s face was as red as it could be, he felt dizzy and nauseous and he didn’t understand why.

He left shortly after,  hiding his face with his arm so no one would question his reddened cheeks.

 

He would never, ever tell Caim what he did that afternoon, it’ll stay a secret, buried in the garden.


End file.
